Eight Moons Old And Gone
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Poppystem's mate is dead, but her grief turns to joy when their kits are born. Poppystem watches in pride as they grow, but two moons after becoming apprentices, her kits are murdered, and she can think of only one thing. Revenge. Challenge for WritingClan.


**Hi.**

"From this moment onward, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be Owlpaw," Tawnystar meowed. "Snowspots, you are a brave and courageous cat, and I trust that you will teach Owlpaw everything he needs to know, and more."

Poppystem nosed her little kit forward. Owlpaw nervously crept up to his new mentor. _He looks just like Owltuft_, she thought with a pang of grief.

Then Poppystem pushed it away. She wasn't going to let thoughts of sorrow invade her on her kits' apprenticing day.

"Dustkit, step forward please," Tawnystar continued. Her precious brown son strode forward, his steps nearly leaps. "From this moment onwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dustpaw. Berrydust, you were taught well by Frostpetal, and I hope you pass on all of his teaching to Dustpaw."

Berrydust padded up to Dustpaw, and touched noses with him. Dustpaw's eyes were blazing in excitement. Berrydust drew his tail along his new apprentice's back.

"Eveningkit, come forward, please," Tawnystar requested. Poppystem's youngest kit, and only daughter bounced up. "From this moment onwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eveningpaw. Fishtail, you are ready for another apprentice. You were taught well by Blacknose, and passed those qualities on to Silverpad. I hope you will do the same for this apprentice."

The senior warrior touched noses with his new apprentice. Poppystem saw that at first Eveningpaw was nervous, but relaxed as he whispered something in her ear.

Tawnystar waved his bushy tail. "Dismissed." He leaped down from Highledge.

Poppystem bounded up to Owlpaw, Dustpaw, and Eveningpaw. "I can't believe that my little kits are finally apprentices!" She gushed.

"Poppystem, stop it," Owlpaw mewed in embarrassment, lying his ears back.

She let out a purr, and licked his cheek.

"Owlpaw, lets go," Snowspots came up from behind. She nodded at Poppystem.

"Ok!" Owlpaw broke away from his mother and followed Snowspots outside of camp.

Berrydust and Fishtail both came soon afterwards and took their apprentices out.

Poppystem padded out of camp, giving a nod to Blacknose. The elderly warrior flicked his ears in return. She trotted through the forest.

A scent washed over Poppystem. She nearly cried out when she recognized it. _Owltuft!_

"Owltuft?" Poppystem called out. The scent receded, though it left faint remains. "Owltuft?"

Poppystem shook her head. _It couldn't have been. He's dead. Owltuft isn't coming back._

Poppystem spent the rest of the day hunting. When she returned carrying a squirrel and two mice, she saw her kits pleading for a story from Branchclaw, the old dark brown tabby elder. She started towards them.

Snowspots rushed to them and began to give Poppystem's kits a scolding for bothering Branchclaw, but the elder purred, and sent her off.

Poppystem settled in to listen. The story was about the Great Battle, when Firestar was killed by Tigerstar. Poppystem had heard the story a million times before. But Branchclaw somehow had a way of making anything really exciting and interesting.

"And Brambleclaw ripped Hawkfrost's throat out!" Branchclaw exclaimed. "It was just like when he had killed him when he was alive. Blood—"

"Wasn't Bramblestar and Hawkfrost brothers?" Eveningpaw interrupted, casting a glance at her own.

Branchclaw nodded. "But Bramblestar and Hawkfrost were very different. Hawkfrost followed his father's pawsteps, and Bramblestar after Firestar's. Anyways, Hawkfrost's blood gushed out, and Hawkfrost collapsed. Then he disappeared in a flash of darkness, and so did his blood. Then Tigerstar appeared. He congratulated his son on giving in to the killing urge. A warrior asked why Tigerstar was still there, as they believed the battle was over. The evil cat said it wasn't. Another warrior asked why the Dark Forest would keep fighting, since they had no leader. Tigerstar growled at the warrior, slid out his claws, and snarled," he deepened his voice." 'They have me.'" Branchclaw's voice went back to it's normal pitch.

"Tigerstar isn't a leader!" Dustpaw exclaimed. "He never was!"

"No, he wasn't," Branchclaw agreed. "And so, Firestar snarled at Tigerstar 'You're not a leader, and never were. It's time for the clans to be rid of you!' And then Firestar flashed across the clearing like lightning! He sank his teeth into Tigerstar's throat, and—"

"Did he have a good grip?" Eveningpaw interrupted.

"Oh, he did, alright," Branchclaw purred. "His fangs were stuck to that evil cat's neck like burrs are to fur! Now stop interrupting the story. Anyway, Firestar sank his teeth into Tigerstar's throat, and no matter how much Tigerstar thrashed around, his fangs remained unmoved. Tigerstar slumped to the ground, and disappeared in a flash of darkness, which quickly disappeared from the light given from the StarClan cats. Firestar stood victorious!"

Branchclaw's voice lowered. "But that's where it went wrong, young-uns. There was a flash of lighting, and mist rolled over where Firestar was. When it cleared, the great ginger leader was huddled on the ground. The wounds from the battle had killed him."

Dustpaw gave a small gasp, as did Eveningpaw. Owlpaw breathed in sharply. "What then?" Owlpaw asked.

"Well, little apprentices," Branchclaw meowed. "Jayfeather walked forward and summoned the cats who had given Firestar his nine lives. After he announced them, they disappeared like mist into the air." Branchclaw gave a heavy sigh, his eyes growing distant. "To this day, we still honor the clanmates who died for us in that battle many moons ago." His gaze drifted away. "Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, and Firestar," he murmured. He blinked, shaking his head. "Run along, now, young-uns," Branchclaw meowed.

"Yes, Branchclaw," Owlpaw mewed. "Thanks for the story."

Branchclaw nodded, and lied down his head. Poppystem's kits run out and into the apprentice's den. She watched them. _They'll make fine warriors. _She blinked._ Just like Owltuft._

* * *

Duskleaf lashed his tail, his eyes narrowing at Poppystem's kits, a growl rumbling in his throat.

Jealousy surged through him. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws, digging into the hard ground.

_It wasn't fair_, Duskleaf thought savagely. Why did Poppystem get to have kits with her loved one? He had loved Snowspots, but she had rejected him coldly without hesitation.

At least that stupid mate of Poppystem is dead. An image of Owltuft, lying broken on the Thunderpath, popped into his head. _Serves him right_, Duskleaf growled to himself. He was glad the warrior was dead. Unfortunately, Poppystem was already expecting his kits. He glared at them coldly.

"Sort the patrols," Tawnystar meowed briefly to Duskleaf. He nodded. Tawnystar bounded off, out of camp and into the forest.

"Blacknose, take Silverpad, Berrydust, and Dustpaw," Duskleaf called, struggling to restrain his anger. I'll have all the time in the clans when I'm done. "Go patrol the WindClan border." He let a small portion of his hatred out in a snarl. "Make sure those filthy rabbit-chasers haven't crossed the border."

Blacknose dipped his head and led the three other cats outside.

"Fishtail, gather Poppystem, and Eveningpaw, and go mark the ShadowClan border," Duskleaf ordered. The warrior nodded, collecting his patrol and leaving the camp. "Frostpetal, take your apprentice and two other warriors for a hunting patrol. Oakleap, you do the same."

Frostpetal and Oakleap nodded. They called to their apprentices, Ashpaw and Rainpaw, and gathered two other warrior each, and headed out. Duskleaf let out a sigh of relief. Now that he had sorted out the patrols, he could go vent out his anger

Owlpaw bounced up to Duskleaf. "Hi, Duskleaf! Can I go on a patrol?"

"No," Duskleaf growled coldly. "Go find your mentor. Have her take you out training."

Owlpaw looked puzzled. "But Snowspots said—"

"It doesn't matter what Snowspots said!" Duskleaf snarled. Owlpaw shrank away. "She doesn't know what's right for others." His tone quieted. "She never knew what was right for others."

Owlpaw stepped back. "Okay," he mewed nervously.

"Go," Duskleaf growled, anger suddenly surging through him. He wanted to tear the ignorant little kit to pieces.

Owlpaw turned around and raced away. Duskleaf suppressed the urge to tear into him. Wait, the deputy told himself. There will be a time for that. All I have to do is wait.

Duskleaf rose to his paws, his tail lashing. Snowspots, Poppystem, and her kits will pay for the pain they've caused me. "They will pay," Duskleaf snarled under his breath. "They will pay."

* * *

**_One moon later_**

Poppystem headed along the ShadowClan border, ears and eyes pricked. Eveningpaw bounced forward, eyes bright. Poppystem glanced at her daughter, then turned her gaze towards ThunderClan territory.

"Eveningpaw!" Fishtail barked. "Get back here this instant!"

Poppystem looked back and saw that Eveningpaw had crossed the border and was now several fox-lengths in, sniffing curiously at the wet marshes.

"Eveningpaw!" Fishtail snapped, a warning edge in his voice. "Get back here. Now."

Eveningpaw ignored her mentor and drifted in farther.

"Now!" Fishtail roared.

Eveningpaw made a face at him. Fishtail gave an angry growl and lunged in, Poppystem beside him, and dragged out her daughter.

"What'd you do that for?" Eveningpaw complained, glaring at Fishtail and Poppystem.

"You're taking care of the elders for two moons!" Fishtail snarled. Eveningpaw stepped back, her face horrified.

"You can't do that!" She cried.

"Oh, yes he can," Poppystem retorted. Her whole body was shaking with fury.

"Poppystem!" Eveningpaw turned begging eyes onto her mother. "Stop this unfair treatment! I don't deserve it!"

"Three," Fishtail spat.

"Why would you do that?" Eveningpaw asked. "What could I have possibly done wrong?"

"You crossed the border ten fox-lengths in!" Fishtail roared. "I called you three times, but you ignored me twice and was rude to me!"

"But—" Eveningpaw started.

"No buts!" Fishtail snarled. He shoved her with one paw. "Back to camp. You're not going anywhere today."

Eveningpaw's head drooped. The patrol slowly trod back to camp. Nightwhisker cocked her head at them, but said nothing.

"You were quick," Duskleaf commented, eyes stoic. "Are those ShadowClan frogs staying on their side and respecting the border?"

"We didn't finish the patrol," Poppystem muttered, flashing another angry look at Eveningpaw.

"Oh?" Duskleaf asked, twitching an ear. His voice took on a menacing tone. "Why not, if I may ask?"

"This stupid apprentice drifted across the border ten fox-lengths in, ignored my first two calls, and was rude to me the third time, and still refused to come back," Fishtail growled. "Poppystem and I had to drag her out."

"Really?" Duskleaf meowed. "Well, I can arrange a suitable punishment for her."

"No need," Fishtail snapped. "I already took care of that. She's going to be taking care of the elders for three moons."

Duskleaf nodded. "Well, Fishtail, come with me. You're going to actually mark the border with Silvernight and I. Poppystem, I advise you to watch over Eveningpaw."

Fishtail and Poppystem nodded. Duskleaf called out Silvernight, and the three cats left the camp.

Eveningpaw looked at her mother and opened her mouth, but Poppystem cut her off. "Elders, now," she meowed sharply.

Eveningpaw dragged herself to the den and began cleaning it out. Poppystem collected moss for her. While she was watching, she thought, _Did I go wrong with her?_

* * *

**_One moon later_**

Duskleaf nosed Dustpaw awake.

"Follow me," he hissed before the apprentice could do anything. "And for StarClan's sake, be quiet!"

Dustpaw silently rose and stepped around the sleeping forms of Ashpaw and Rainpaw, which were spread out across the floor.

Eveningpaw and Owlpaw were waiting outside of the den, their eyes full of curiousity. Dustpaw joined them, looking at Duskleaf in confusion.

"We're going for a walk," the deputy announced to the bewildered apprentices. And you're not coming back, he added mentally.

Duskleaf led the three cats out into the forest, towards the lake. They followed him with slight hesitation. He walked with swift, sure steps, perfectly accustomed to walking through the forest in darkness.

The three apprentices glanced at each other curiously, then at the large, calm lake before them. Finally, Owlpaw decided to speak up.

"What did you want?" He questioned.

Duskleaf turned to them and narrowed his eyes. "Come here, Owlpaw, son of Owltuft and Poppystem."

Looking even more bewildered, the white tom did so. Duskleaf nodded at Dustpaw and Eveningpaw. "You too."

As soon as they were all within reach, he lashed out, pouring his anger and fury into the three swipes that he sent towards them. Dustpaw managed to leap backwards, away from the paw sent at him, but Owlpaw and Eveningpaw both fell, instantly dead.

"Owlpaw!" Dustpaw screeched. "Eveningpaw! No! You monster!"

The brown apprentice charged at the deputy, who neatly avoided his unorganized attack. He whirled around and drew his claws down his flank, tearing a cry of pain from him. Then, he lunged forward and sank his teeth into his neck.

Dustpaw crumbled to the ground. Duskleaf stood triumphantly over the three cats. He was unaware of the pair of amber eyes watching him from the trees.

Pleased with himself, he submerged for a moment in the icy cold lake, grimacing in discomfort as he did so. He hated getting wet. Then he dragged their bodies into the lake, and splashed some water on the spot where he had killed them. Then he grabbed some garlic he had stashed earlier, and proceeded to cover it with its stink. He washed himself once more, then headed back to camp.

The hidden cat watched in shock, unable to move. A single thought rampaged through the cat's mind. _He killed them._ A single desire flooded the cat's head. _Revenge._

He had barely gone a fox-length into the forest when a force bowled him over. He struggled, but he was held down tight. He twisted in an attempt to spot his attacker, but the lighting was dim, and his muzzle pressed into the ground.

Three words rolled off his attacker's tongue. "Rot in darkness."

And then claws came slashing down on his throat.

**I'm guessing you can probably guess who Duskleaf's attacker is, based off the summary.**

**Also, did anyone catch the hint? Here's the hint: "He walked with swift, sure steps, perfectly accustomed to walking through the forest in darkness."**

**So, what did you think?**

**—Foreststar**


End file.
